Lowee (Blanc)
Lowee led by Blanc/White Heart is is a custom civilization mod by Vicevirtuoso, with contributions from bouncymischa, Pazyryk, DarkScythe, and Typhlomence. It is a fictional civilization based on the video game franchise Hyperdimension Neptunia. The Civilization's UA enables it to switch between leaders mid-game when certain conditions are met, and each leader has her own unique ability. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Lowee Lowee is one of the four primary countries which comprise Gamindustri. Lowee's gelid climate is harsh, but it nonetheless rose to power as a major player on the Gamindustri stage under the guidance of White Heart. Lowee has a very festive look about it, with rainbows, multicolored buildings, and balloons dotting the landscape. It is well known for having a much more diverse populace than the other Gamindustri nations, gleefully accepting immigrants of much older or younger ages than other nations. Blanc / White Heart Blanc, better known to the general populace as Lady White Heart, is the CPU of Lowee. Typically quiet and reserved, Blanc has an extremely hot temper when she gets upset, and swears like a sailor. Despite her potential for being hotheaded and mean, she is very devoted to her country. Reading is her favorite hobby. Dawn of Man "All praises and warm greetings to you, benevolent White Heart, whose kindness and fury combined to melt the ice caps and carve a beautiful nation from a desolate, snowy wasteland! Lowee is a land full of magic, where men and women of all ages gather together as equals both for work and play. And it is through your strong leadership that, despite your poor social skills, Lowee became one of the mightiest nations--er, Lady White Heart, did I just insult you? Please forgive me! I won't do it again! O stalwart patron of the Land of White Serenity, your beloved nation calls to you once more. You must answer your nation's prayers and lead Lowee to become the greatest nation in Gamindustri once more! Can you fulfill your duty to your people and win the Console War? Can you overcome your lack of physical assets to win over the hearts and minds of people the world over? Can you build a Civilization that can stand the test of time? ...my Lady? Ohhh no. I really, really shouldn't have made that "physical assets" comment...Lady White Heart, please stop looking at me like how a lion looks at a gazelle! Please have merc-- *SMASH*" Introduction (Blanc): '"...ah, I didn't expect visitors. Sorry, I'm in the middle of reading, so could you come back later? ...oh, you're the leader of that newly discovered nation that Financier told me about. *sigh*...okay, I suppose I can pick my book back up later." '''Introduction (Blanc): '"...hello there. Welcome to Lowee. I'm sorry if it's a bit cold here, but you should get used to it. My name is Blanc, and I am the Goddess and ruler of this nation. Um...I hope we can get along." 'Introduction (White Heart): '"Yo. Welcome to Lowee. "Land of White Serenity" or somethin' like that. Anyway, I'm White Heart, CPU of this place. Let's get one thing straight: do not **** me off by being a stupid ***hole. Follow that rule and we'll be cool!" 'Defeat: '"Dammit all! You...you ***in'...*sniff*...you ***in'..(She tries to finish her insult, but she just breaks down in tears.) My Lowee...p-please don't burn down my Lowee...I know I've said some awful stuff to you, and I'm not asking you to spare me, but please don't hurt my people or burn down the mushrooms..." Strategy Lowee heavily promotes expansion into Tundra and Snow territories which would be ignored by most other Civilizations due to its powerful unique improvement. In the early game, it is recommended to expand into these territories while avoiding conflict. After obtaining Shares by expending Great Prophets and working Tundra and Snow tiles, you can begin a Domination Victory using the tremendous power of White Heart's unique ability. If you are not pursuing a Cultural Victory, you may wish to stockpile all of your Great Writers earned throughout the Medieval and Renaissance Eras and save them for blitzing Cities with Magical Soldiers. Unique Attributes Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Host the Lowee Bash Tournament One of Lowee's biggest attractions is the Lowee Bash Tournament, a huge free-for-all melee in which up to four simultaneous combatants brawl it out in an attempt to knock each other off of the battle arena. And this year, you think you've got the facilities to increase the number of fighters in the arena to eight! Holding this tournament is sure to bring out the best and the brightest upstarts to recruit into your army. But first, you'll have to make sure you have a wide variety of iconic fighters and equally iconic venues in which these battles can take place. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Lowee * Requires 4 Cities with Colosseums constructed (increases each time the Decision is enacted) * Requires 4 Units which have reached level 4 or higher (increases each time the Decision is enacted) Costs: * 300 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * For 20 turns, gain +20% Production towards Military Units and new Military Units start with 10 XP. * Certain Events may only occur while this Decision is active. Pander to the Casual Audience It's no secret that your industrial and technical prowess seems to consistently trail behind those of the other CPUs' lands, and even nations led by "mortal" leaders. Rather than continue to beat them at their own game, why not adopt a new strategy? You can turn your weakness into a strength by greatly reducing taxes, and promoting Lowee as a place where all citizens are welcome. This should bring you the allegiance -- and money -- of a "casual" audience which would be put off by the complexity, violence, and sexuality of other nations. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Lowee * Must have met all Civilizations in the world * Must be below the global average Score amongst all Civilizations in the World * Must be in the Renaissance Era or later * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 700 Gold * 300 Culture * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * If you send a Trade Route to a foreign City belonging to a Civilization with a higher Score than you, it grants the originating City +10% Food and Gold. (This effect cannot stack multiple times on the same City.) Unique Cultural Influence ''' "Our people are now buying your embarrassing novels and inventing new swear words every ten minutes. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." '''Community Balance Patch Mushroom Fiefdoms will receive the same bonuses from certain Ideological Tenets as the base game's Unique Improvements. = Piety & Prestige Blanc has a moderate Religious Intolerance, being a Goddess herself. Exploration Continued Expanded, Ethnic Units, Map Labels, YnAEMP All compatibility for these mods is copied from Germany. Madoka Magica: Wish for the World When WFTW is loaded, White Heart gains a different trait: Conquering Cities begins We Love the King Day in all your other Cities. Your Leader Magical Girl gains +1 Strength/+2 Mood per 1% Shares, and may use the ability Getter Ravine. Getter Ravine: Cost: 2 Movement, 30% Soul Gem A monstrous swing of White Heart's hammer which splits the very Earth. Deals damage to a single enemy with 1.5x this unit's Combat Strength. Additionally, any Improvement on the tile on which the Defending unit is standing is pillaged. If an Improvement is pillaged this way, it deals an additional 10 Damage to the target. Full Credits List * Vicevirtuoso: Most code * Pazyryk, DarkScythe: TableSaverLoader and TSL Serializer * bouncymischa: Mushroom Fiefdom UI model * Typhlomence: Dialog changing Lua function * SaibotLieh: Civilization IV Female Rifleman model used as the base of the Magical Soldier model * Idea Factory, Compile Heart: ''Creators of the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia ''series, from which all 2D art and sound effects were taken. External Links * ''[http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=422861762 '''Lowee']'' on Steam Workshop * Vicevirtuoso's Civilizations on Civfanatics Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:Vicevirtuoso